Quismat
by Quismat
Summary: emm... sin comentarios


Capitulo I  
  
...No me es difícil contar, mi vida no fue muy diferente a todas las otras, mi gran suceso relevante fue que yo note lo que sucedía a mí alrededor y no me segué como los demás, me di cuenta que esta vida no era lo que esperaba, me di cuenta que esto no era vida...  
  
Si me pidieras que recuerde cuando comenzó todo esto podría asegurar que fue a mis siete años de edad, antes no pudo haber sido, ahí recién comenzó la primera conciencia de mis actos. Recuerdo que aquel año, como muchos fue de problemas, mi padre abandonaba el hogar después de una brusca golpiza proporcionada por mi madre, ella era una mujer fuerte, tanto de carácter como de compostura, aveces se excedía pero hacia entender que por lo menos en aquel tiempo no dejaría que la pasaran a llevar. Mi padre, o más quien sé hacia llamar a sí, era más recatado, sumiso, por llamarle a sí, aunque sabia mandar.  
  
En mi casa se hizo costumbre, por los caracteres de mis padres, que quien no mandara seria azotado, con una mano fuerte y bruta a la vez. Esa fue una de mis razones a mi actitud tan resistente o que pareciese seria en momentos difíciles.  
  
En aquellos momentos, solo aceptaba ordenes, no me importaba que fuera yo solo obedecía por el temor al golpe. Los cuales a medida que crecía se hacían más brutales.  
  
Como decía a un principio, mi padre se iba de la casa, mi madre y yo nos quedábamos con la casa después de una escena en el patio del hogar. Desde ahí empezaron los primeros cambios. El silencio se presento muchas veces en las desoladas horas de once y mi vida se empezó a encubar en mi habitación, lugar en el cual lloraba mis angustias.  
  
- Un sueño... -  
  
- Un sueño incierto... -  
  
Aquella mañana desperté sin saber bien que había pasado aquella noche, ni aquel día anterior, no recordaba haber llegado de la escuela a la casa, y mi madre no me había despertado para que fuese a clases. Todo estaba muy apagado y no se escuchaba mas ruido que mi respiración bajo las sabanas. Recuerdo haber buscado inútilmente mis zapatillas, y cubriéndome de una frazada a pasos temblorosos recorrí los pasillos de la morada. No había nadie, era ya casi medio día y los rayos de sol entraban débilmente entre las cortinas de la sala de estar, las abrí, dejando que la casa se ilumine. Recuerdo haber prendido la radio cuando caí de rodillas mirando fijamente la pared...  
  
- Recuerdos... -  
  
- Recuerdos Olvidados... -  
  
En imágenes rápidas, me revelaban los sucesos de ayer. Compañeros molestando, papeles lanzados, mis manos que envolvían un corta cartón y mi ser que se abalanzaban sobre el incontrolable, inocente personaje que arrojaba el papel en dirección hacia mí. Su cabeza afirmadas por mis manos, su rostro golpeado con la pared. Mis ojos enloquecidos y mi respiración agitada.  
  
Había perdido el control de mí, no alcance a darle golpe alguno con el arma del momento, pues caí desmayado al ver que el ya no pedía más. Arrancaba desesperado, y rodee por lo que era la escalera del lugar. Caí asta el primer piso, desde un tercero...  
  
- Llantos... -  
  
- Conciencia... -  
  
No me pude parar de ahí, contemple varias veces la pared, sin saber por que aquel lugar me hacia recordar. Y una voz interna me decía que mi momento llegaba. Mi madre, lo mas probable era que estuviese en el trabajo y no llegara asta las altas horas de la noche, razón por la cual aquella tarde no tenia consuelo alguno.  
  
Tome mi castigo, y me encargue de que este me llegara con tanto dolor con el cual había actuado tal día. El mismo corta cartón froto la palma de mi mano izquierda la cual no tardo en pintarse de rojo, mis ojos no botaron sangre alguna, la vida se me hacia solo una porquería, pero no poseía valor para quitármela. Mi mano quedo inactiva aquel día, de inmediato me la cubrí con una venda, excusándome de habérmela torcido jugando con artículos del patio.  
  
Esa noche llore por ultima vez, el dolor de la perdida, de lo que era mi familia, ya prácticamente había superado, pero ahora la conciencia me azotaba con mis impulsos asesinos que no sabia si pudiese controlar, me empece a alejarme de la sociedad y mi soledad se hizo notar en el salón de clases. No le hable a nadie y nadie me hablo. Me mantuve con la vista fija al cuaderno sentado en él ultimo rincón de la sala. No había asistido quien fue mi víctima de los golpes, me sentí tranquilo por aquello, pero todavía me culpaban, con la mirada, los que estuviesen presentes.  
  
La campana al fin sonó, y mi destino no fue el lugar mas apropiado. Por alguna extraña razón, por primera vez pisaba el cementerio principal de mi ciudad. Me deje llevar simplemente y termine a los pies de una tumba. El miedo me recorría, ya estaba por oscurecer y aquel sitio no era de buenas referencia...  
  
- Mire... -  
  
- Soñé... -  
  
- Morí... -  
  
Así fue, la tumba marcaba mi nombre, Quismat de la Dinastía Muñoz, nombre usado hace siglos. No me pude mover y más no me atreví. Deseaba saber sobre aquel ser que acababa de encontrar y que sé hacia el portador de lo que era ahora mi nombre.  
  
- La noche había caído... -  
  
Ya no quedaba nadie en el lugar, solo yo y lo más probable que el cuidador buscando a quienes se escondía en las esquinas de los pasillos, que aquella vez fue mi caso. Una voz me guió por diferentes lugares, recorrí todo el cementerio y me encontré con las tumbas más insólitas. Me impresionaba que algunos parientes relataran en escrituras en marfil como había muerto el cadáver, que, supuestamente yacía en un cajón bajo tierra.  
  
Dieron las una de la madrugada y por un balcón salí del lugar, caí fuertemente e incluso azoté mi hombro por mí ya perdida movilidad en la mano, la cual aun me dolía, llegue a mi hogar, estaba oscuro y entre en total silencio, cautelosamente observe la habitación de mi madre, esperando un reto, una represalia, quizás un tanto de preocupación. Pero ella aun no llegaba. - Se debió haber quedado en el trabajo- pense, cosa que descubrí incierta al enterarme de una fiesta que había hecho gente de aquella empresa.  
  
No pude dormir, aun pensaba en el ser que cargo mi nombre, tampoco asistí a clases, fui a hacer averiguaciones sin éxito alguno. Sentía que algo debía haber en común entre aquel antiguo ser y yo, aunque no esperaba que fuese algo tan relevante.  
  
Capitulo II  
  
Durante largos años me dedique a aquella búsqueda. A los doce años recién tuve una primera respuesta, quizás nada claro, nada a lo cual se le pueda creer.  
  
Para variar fue mediante un sueño, un sueño extraño, en el cual yo me veía. Estaba bañado en sangre en un mar vacío, bajo mí, nubes, y sobre mi cielo... nada mas, solo eso.  
  
Desperté alterado, para variar, sin nadie a quien confiarle. Para aquel tiempo ya no tenia amigo alguno, la vida se me había encerrado en una burbuja donde era solo yo. Me envolvía en ropajes oscuros, para ser más explícito ropas negras, chaquetas largas, incluso lentes, cosas que acrecentaban mi soledad. Me dedique al dibujo, nunca los mostraba, también coleccione cadenas, dagas, sables, revolver y diferentes tipos de armas que adquirí gracias a un tío. Despertó mi incentivó por la música y la lectura, y por ello mi deseo de saber más. Dedique gran parte de ese año y los tres posteriores a descubrir, a encontrar significado a todo, no me gustaba dejar nada al asar, busque Biblias, en busca de un dios al cual seguir, si bien el tiempo me dio a conocer que Dios si existía, me demostró de igual manera que nunca me apoyaría y que los caminos se hacían por uno. También quise creer en una amistad, aquella ideología en que el ser que te apoya lo hace sin conveniencia, me di cuenta que no existe, siempre se desea algo, no puede haber amigos por que sí. Mas no podía hacer...  
  
- Un despertar... -  
  
- Un amanecer... -  
  
Aquel día, treinta de noviembre del año dos mil uno, estaba por cumplir los catorce de edad. Y espere entusiasmado que algún familiar hiciera sonar ese teléfono, fue a media noche cuando sonó, en un llamado equivocado. Mi madre, la única que paso conmigo solo estuvo unas horas, su cansancio la limito a más.  
  
Ya todo cambiaba y mi rencor crecía, todos me habían abandonado y nada podía detener mi furia, quizás no era lo peor, pero me costaba mucho superarlo. Tome mis maletas, al igual que muchas veces en la infancia, me fui del hogar. Antes lo había hecho, pero nunca como ahora, esta vez era definitivo. No volvería a contar que fuese cien por ciento necesario.  
  
Varias semanas dure en aquella soledad, y mi abandono me hacia notar en mis actitudes, una fuerte bronca no me hacia mas que risas, y los golpes eran tan solo cosquillas en el vientre, me costo conseguir trabajo, y todo sumarlo a las clases, que no iba a dejar, me hacían sentir muy agotado. Al tiempo me acostumbre, pero nadie mas aparte de mi sabia asta entonces sobre mi estado.  
  
Era marzo del dos mil dos, y mis clases me ascendían a segundo grado, donde conocería nueva gente, algo que no me entusiasmaba, mi habilidad de ser carismático se había esfumado casi del todo, los primeros días, hice notar ese autismo, los recreos los pasaba apoyado en un poste del patio, mirando como los demás se conocían y convivían. No me atraía la idea de conversar, mis grandes intercambios de palabra era saludar a los que conocía de primaria, y si es que los saludaba, ya que nunca me lleve con la mayoría.  
  
- Fantasmas... -  
  
Eso eran ellos para mí, nada mas que unos espectros alejado del núcleo en el cual yo estaba situado, un lugar en el umbral de la vida y la muerte, donde solo yo vivía, los demás estaban ahí solo para crearme una maldita vida, no era nada, mas que ilusiones causadas por mi mente donde si no sabia alejarla, me apuñalarían como la desesperación de mi mente. Al pasar de los días mi progreso no era saludable, me envolví en un grupo de conocidos, no de muy buen prestigio y caí en un mar de Droga y alcohol.  
  
Como no tenia control de mayores, y nadie sabia, ni le importaba en que pasos andaba, no me fue mayor problema caer en ese estado de vicio. No recuerdo ahora los nombres de todo lo que consumí, pero si recuerdo el estado que me acarrearon.  
  
Recuerdo varias veces haberme inyectado un liquido azul, del cual, como en el momento estaba embriagado, me costaba ver la sustancia que entraba a mis venas. Un color azulino que se deslizaba por el blanco de mi piel, mis ojos que se dilataban y un placer que me excitaba. Un calor, una alegría. Era lo que sentía, nubes se extendían y gente me festejaba. Me sentía a gusto, me sentía vivo, creía haber conocido la amistad.  
  
Yo ya no poseía la soledad, que antiguamente funde, no poseía conciencia. Todas las noches entraba a un mundo nublado, que me costaba reconocer como sueños ya que era un mar de incoherencias agradables en dicho momento. Empece a abandonar mis estudios y obligaciones, iba a trabajar solamente por que conseguía dinero y debía mantener el departamento en el cual me hospedaba.  
  
El tiempo, me hizo conocer una mujer, Eliza, ese era su nombre, joven, bella y tranquila, era como os podía definir. La conocí en una plaza un día en que mis manos sangraba por haber golpeado a un tipo que me intento robar. Ese corte, no tan profundo, pues lo había hecho con un punzón, me ardía terriblemente y no me había quedado mas que sentarme en aquella banca. Ella venia de clases, o por lo menos eso me dijo, la noche había caído en pleno, y me comento que había perdido el vehículo que debía llevarla a la casa.  
  
Su cabellera castaña y sus ojos verdes, casi como los míos. Me hicieron perder la idea del reciente estado de mi mano, y con una sonrisa la escuche atentamente. Le había visto antes, recuerdo que me la encontraba común mente en clases de periodismo, a las cuales asistía un año antes.  
  
Mi departamento no quedaba lejos de ahí y la invite a que llamara desde mi hogar, un gesto fue lo que me hizo sentir la llama de mi gran pasión. Nunca había sentido tanta atracción, quizás el efecto de las diferentes sustancias químicas dentro de mi organismo hacia que mi adrenalina frunciera al máximo.  
  
Llegamos a los minutos, casi eran las once de la noche y, le ofrecí alojamiento pues dudaba que hallara alguna manera de volver a su lejano hogar. Luego de llamar me contesto con un sí a mi oferta.  
  
No tardamos en iniciar una relación, Eliza era un año mayor que yo, católica, su fanatismo por la religión se me hizo notar cuando la vi rezar antes de dormir, en aquella noche. Poseía una familia acomodada y bastante establecida en sus principios.  
  
Me visitaba constantemente y se quedo varias veces a dormir, no tardo en darse cuenta a la sociedad en que yo pertenecía, y como un gran error, ella se unió a mi mundo. Sus principios se fueron al diablo y su vida se centro en aquellas míseras pastillas que me ofrecían los conocidos de mí entonces, las fiestas y lujurias se extendían por las noches y ese mar de inhóspita vida era mas constante que en tiempos pasados. Pero en aquel entonces estaba ciego y no tuve la firmeza para saber detenerlo.  
  
Una noche, de día viernes, donde la luna resplandecía creciente, mis "amigos" y yo decidimos que la fiesta continuaría asta la madrugada y destapamos un maletín que aguardaba en el rincón de mi armario. Sustancia arenosa, pastillas de diversos colores, botellas de colores florecientes y agujas que apuntaban a nuestra sangre. Casi a las dos de la madrugada, sin conciencia alguna sobre nuestros actos dimos a parar en una plaza. Eliza me acarreo asta unas sombras detrás de unas bancas, yo estaba en mejor condición que ella, esa noche la bese como nunca, de igual forma entramos en un estado de placer. Mis manos jugaban por debajo de sus ropas, asta que me permitió dejarla sin nada que cubriera su fina piel.  
  
Me sorprendió que era su primera vez, y fue cuando reaccione...  
  
- Recuerdos... -  
  
Nuevamente imágenes se posaban en mi consciente, golpes sin tregua y sangre esparcida sobre el piso de los hogares. Le sugerí que se vistiera y en silencio me obedeció. Volvimos donde los demás y fue cuando el horror acarreó mi ser.  
  
Una discusión, una burla, fue lo que encendió mi alma asesina, y golpe fuertemente a uno de mis "amigos". Todo comenzaba con mi intención de abandonar el juego, dejar la droga y aquella botella de alcohol apunto de acabarse, me llevaría a Eliza, quien no dijo palabra alguna durante la discusión. Después de una incontrolable guerra de manos sangrantes, nuestros caminos se desviaron. Ellos tomaron el auto del mayor y yo camine junto a Eliza asta mi hogar...  
  
- ¿Amor? ... -  
  
Al día siguiente, Pablo y Mario, mis dos amigos de la noche pasada, habían muerto en un choque automovilístico, y Eliza se había mudado junto con sus padres a una ciudad lejana, sin aviso alguno. Sus padres la tenían en terapia de recuperación, su estado de drogadicta era incontrolable y no tardaron en hacérselo notar. Nunca mas volvería a ver a aquella mujer...  
  
Capitulo III  
  
Me costo bastante componerme de lo sucedido, me sentía culpable. Sabia que nada era directamente culpa mía, pero todo fue tan rápido y brusco. Veía que entraban por aquella puerta y me arrestaban como asesino. Deje la droga y el alcohol, los tome como accesorios de ocasión, los cuales aria asta lo imposible por no volver a consumir. Mis actividades se regularon y las clases, aunque difíciles, las normalice. Después de una semana de aquel hecho y un aislamiento notable, comencé a vivir la sociedad y conocer gente, empezando por quienes eran mis compañeros. Desde ese día intente remplazar a Eliza, la intente opacar con infinidades de mujeres, pero ninguna la pudo igualar, no me atrevía a forjar relaciones a largo periodo, y mi compromiso por el ser ajeno era algo denigrante.  
  
- Un sueño... -  
  
- Una pesadilla... -  
  
- Una revelación... -  
  
- Un ser... -  
  
- Un despertar... -  
  
- Un nacer... -  
  
- Una tumba, que en agónicas palabras me declara la verdad... -  
  
Fue un día lunes, a las nueve y cuarto de la noche, me encontraba revisando unas cajas, cajas que desde que había llegado a vivir solo, no había reunido el suficiente valor para abrirlas, ahí, unas fotos me hicieron recordar a mi familia. Que aunque no estaba a gusto con ella, recordaba mas de un pasar feliz, los días en que todos éramos uno y mi padre aun jugaba con nosotros. La ventana golpea en seco el marco y me despertó de mi nostalgia. Mi soledad era interrumpida por la brisa del viento que se paseaba por la habitación y ya no me encontraba solo.  
  
Sentía, la presencia de alguien mas en el entorno, alguien que me observaba, me levante, tome el revolver que colgaba en la pared, en una actitud defensiva. Abrí, tembloroso, el cajón, y saque una caja de balas que un Mario me había obsequiado. Cargue el peligroso objeto, y me dispuse a abrir la puerta en busca de aquellos pasos, que vagaban por entre los pasillos. Las horas pasaban y no me atrevía a girar la amarilla manilla. mi mano se extendió, mi palma la froto, y esta se giro sola. La puerta se abrió hacia mí, y alguien, mas que alguien, algo se poso frente a mis dos ojos.  
  
Extendí el arma, no apreté el gatillo. Las sombrar se esparcieron por el lugar, la luz se apago y el viento seso. - ¿Quien eres? - pregunte seguro de que me observaban. No hubo respuesta, solo una muestra de aquella realidad. Unos ojos rojos, un ser casi de mi porte y unas garras extendidas y manchadas en sangre.  
  
La habitación, ya no era lo que yo vi hace unos minutos, si no, que me encontraba en la nada misma, un lugar sin piso ni techo, sin paredes ni muebles. Donde "él" y yo nos mirábamos sin movimiento alguno. - Quismat - escuche como respuesta, en un escaso murmullo que elevo entre su oscura figura. Avance lenta y cautelosamente, por un sector sin senderos, mi arma había caído y rodado a la perdición, no comprendía lo que pasaba, solo sabia que esto no era normal, extendí el brazo y la mano e intente tocarlo. Fue cuando unas alas de color negro y forma casi idéntica a las de los murciélagos, con la diferencia de que esta era acorde al tamaño del ser; surgieron de su espalda.  
  
Una línea de luz alumbra el lugar, logre ver su rostro y el resto de su figura, fue cuando descubrí que me enfrentaba a mí mismo, un ser idéntico a mí, con aspecto de demonio y compostura mas fornida. Un ser con ojos de odio y pasión a la sangre, un ser creado por mí...  
  
Capitulo IV  
  
Durante un gran periodo de días dude del hecho, pero me sentía atemorizado por la presencia de aquel otro YO. Miraba constantemente a mi espalda como que los pasos de tal criatura no se cansaran de seguirme y mi paranoia se extendió con toda eficacia.  
  
Dudaba de cada rincón, cada vida, cada sombra, cada luz; no había nada que me distraiga de aquel estado, y mi vida se había derrumbado en su totalidad, había vuelto a mi soledad y alejamiento y al vagabundeo nocturno. Ya casi no dormía, vez que cerraba los ojos aquellas perlas rojas se presentaban en su remplazo y la sangre ficticia vacilaba por mi piel. Cree varias teorías acerca de mi enfermedad, pero ninguna me convenció. No veía razón para haber inventado a tal oscuros ser, a si que, por la maldad que me hacia sentir, lo titule como mi demonio interno. Junto con mi paranoia empece un estado de múltiples personalidades, por las cuales, constantemente, peleaba conmigo mismo, discusiones firmes y argumentadas, donde el acuerdo era difícil de tomar. Jugaba con mis propias opiniones y hacia que estas se enfrentaran en un debate psicológico.  
  
Ya, ningún lugar, se me hacia seguro. Entonces decidí portar mi revolver en los bolsillos internos de mi abrigo. Si aquel implemento no podía traspasar las paredes de mi departamento y temía que alguna imprudencia me hiciera derribar a alguna persona en un recorrido. Por lo menos, aquel estado me había hecho olvidar a Eliza, y mi énfasis de mujeriego se había acabado en un cierto porcentaje.  
  
Me enceraba cada vez mas en mi mundo, aunque no abandonaba mis labores. Los estudios se comenzaban a hacer difíciles y mi concentración escasa pero a duras penas, conseguía mantenerme al margen de un alumno regular.  
  
- Una llamada... -  
  
El teléfono sonó, tiempo que no recibía llamadas, mas, se me había olvidado el sonido que efectuaba. Levante el auricular con prudencia y extrañado conteste. Una voz me llamaba por mi nombre, y pocas palabras surgían de mi garganta al reconocer el remitente de aquel acto. Era mi madre, pidiéndome como favor que regrese al hogar, que vuelva a vivir entre las paredes familiares. Después de platicarme aquellas suplicas corto con nerviosismo la llamada, dejándome con la intriga y él espera de un "por que".  
  
Mi corazón palpitaba mas que otras veces, era extraño, pero me hacia sentir un gran énfasis escuchar nuevamente la voz de mi progenitora, saber que aun no me olvidaban. Cuestionaba el porque había elegido ese día, ese momento y esa hora, pero me alegraba que lo hubiese hecho. En unos días más seria mi cumpleaños y eso significaba que no lo pasaría solo.  
  
Empece a formular mis maletas, con una gran sonrisa, hable con la dueña del departamento y le informe de mi desalojo de la zona, contaba con un gran entusiasmo y un estado anímico bastante superado. Mi frente nuevamente sé había elevado y no hallaba la hora de partir. Me tarde casi un día en dejar todo listo para irme, y amontone las maletas en la esquina del recibidor. me pose en la puerta para ver el lugar vació, paredes blanco y piso brillante. Pero una sombra me alarmo.  
  
- Odio... -  
  
- Rencor... -  
  
- Imprudencia... -  
  
La sombra sé extendió asta oscurecer, igual que la vez anterior, la habitación. El ser camino desde la ventana hacia mi e imágenes se abalanzaron sobre mi cabeza. Recordé bruscamente mi huida de la morada de mis padres. Vi sus rostros y mis manos se empuñaron. Los recuerdos me acariciaban todo el contorno de mi cerebro y mis ojos se abrían en desesperación, se tornaban rojizo, mientras el ser sonreía irónicamente.  
  
- ¿por que?- pregunte mientras sostenía mi cabeza en mis manos, caía rendido a la nada y temblaba en pavor. El demonio solo se digna a reír, camino unos metros hacia mi, y luego con voz baja contesto - ¿Crees que podrás detener esos deseos, esos deseos de sangre que te unen a mi, tu rencor se controlara para no dañarlos?. Debiste pensar en eso, no soy quien para detener tus decisiones, no por ahora pero si te puedo advertir, influir en aquellas ideas o actitudes. Tu rencor crecerá, tu odio se desarrollara y ya no podrás controlarlo. Deberás elegir y cuando caigas, yo estaré ahí para remplazarse- sonrió en forma atemorizaste para dar una señal final - ¿Es probable, que uno pequeños como vosotros podáis batallar consigo mismo?-. El silencio me abrumo, la muerte acaricio mi cara y mi respiración se agito. La habitación volvió a su estado normal, yo arrodillado en la puerta de salida con las maletas desparramadas a mi alrededor y el revolver encima de uno de ellos. frente a mi una daga y mi mano, extendida en el suelo, sangraba por un reciente corte poco profundo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo V 


End file.
